Summer Days, Ooh, Summer Nights
by Tiny.Fishy
Summary: It's a sweltering summer and Itachi and Sakura have the weekend off. What better way to spend their time other than hot summer lovin? M for explicit smut. Read at your own discretion AU: Uchiha non-mass.


**Ehehehe. Obviously, I have no plans [or life] during my summer vacation so I end up writing about what I ****would**** do during my summer vacation... Jeez. TT 3TT Well, actually, I probably wouldn't do what Itachi and Sakura end up doing in this story. ^ 3^ Fufufufufu…**

_**SMUT ALERT. **__**Read at your own discretion.**_

**AU: Uchiha non-mass. Yes.**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi. See, if it belonged to me, Itachi would've never left, Deidara would've never died and the overall quality would've crashed to the ground.**

* * *

><p>It was absolutely sweltering.<p>

Summer was hell.

Uchiha Itachi sat on the apartment couch, sipping some iced tea. His hair was tied up at the nape of his neck, unlike his usual free, shoulder length locks. Even then, the back of his neck was damp with sweat. He propped his feet up on the coffee table – something his girlfriend hated – but it was the only way to avoid the back of his legs sticking to the couch. He tilted his head back, expecting the cool liquid tea to slide into his mouth and down his throat, but all he got was a bunch of ice cubes to the face.

"You need more tea, hon?" A light giggle reached his ears.

It was a rare occasion when Haruno Sakura received a break.

Tsunade-sama had been uncharacteristically generous – or possibly drunk – when she laughed, clapped her pink-haired apprentice on the back and told her to take the weekend off. Sakura's own apprentice, Hyuuga Hanabi fervently agreed, pointing out that the overworked pink medic's last real break was months ago. Reluctantly, or rather forcibly, Sakura left the hospital and was not permitted entrance till Monday.

When Itachi caught wind of this, indecent thoughts flooded his mind. He thought of rope, handcuffs, blindfolds, ball gags and 48 hours of wonderful, delicious debauchery.

Suddenly, the Uchiha felt the need to take a well-deserved break. He had completed many missions successfully lately. Ibiki-san surely wouldn't mind.

The Uchiha peered over his left shoulder to face his beautiful girlfriend, her emerald eyes glimmering. He cupped her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. It was icy cold and tasted of sweet tea. Itachi shivered against her and felt her lips curve into a sly smile.

Sakura pulled away, giggling and hopped over the back of the couch next to her loving boyfriend, two cans of cold iced tea in her hands. He took one from her with many thanks, relishing in the feel of the cold aluminum in his hand. Itachi cracked the iced tea open and took a long swig.

Then Itachi noticed the rosette's outfit and almost did a spit-take.

"What … are you wearing?" Sakura grinned and scooted from Itachi, letting him have an eyeful of her underwear clad body. She was wearing a plain white bra that left much to the imagination. At this point, Itachi's mind was in a creative overload. On her delectable tush were unbelievably thin pajama shorts, so very thin. Upon closer inspection, he noted that the shorts were all she wore on her bottom. A bolt ran through his spine and he shivered.

"You like it?" the kunoichi purred as she climbed up into his lap, straddling him. A pretty pink stained her cheeks. She fisted her hands in his high collar, pulling his face to her own.

"It's soo hot, Itachi-kun. How can you stand to wear _this_?" She dragged her fingernails down Itachi's muscular chest down to the hem of the shirt. Sakura pulled Itachi's shirt over his head and flung it to some unknown corner of the living room, revealing the mesh tank underneath. She pouted. Too many layers.

However, she simply couldn't deny that Itachi looked absolutely delicious in it.

"What's got you in such a heat, Sakura-_chan_?" The Uchiha murmured, gripping the kunoichi's hips tightly. She mewled in desperation and grinded against his lap. Itachi growled lightly, sliding his hands downwards to cup the cheeks of her ass. He squeezed roughly and Sakura squealed delightedly. She grinned, catching that hungry, feral glint in her boyfriend's eyes. Oh, god how it turned her on.

He gripped her wrists and pinned her to the couch, peppering kisses down her jaw and the column of her neck. Sakura moaned. There was no escape now.

His lips met hers hotly, nibbling on her plump bottom lip. Itachi pushed his tongue past her lips and they battled it out fiercely. Sakura sighed as Itachi forced his tongue deeper in her mouth, pressing against her own, exploring every surface and corner. He pulled back suddenly, drawing her bottom lip into his mouth and sucking. Slowly, hesitantly, the kunoichi bent her legs at the knees, allowing her core to bump against Itachi's groin with every movement.

He groaned, feeling his arousal press against the place it most desired. This woman was going to be the death of him.

Breathing heavily, Sakura arched her back towards him. Itachi then got a wonderful eyeful of those perky breasts sinfully straining against the white fabric of her bra. With some difficulty, he suppressed a shudder and regained control of his sanity. _Nothing you've never seen before, Itachi. Get a hold of yourself._

He maneuvered both of her wrists into the grip of one hand and let the other hand wander down to her breasts, cupping and squeezing the soft mounds under her bra. Glorious.

He nuzzled into her neck, breathing ragged. His hands moved to her back, trying to remember which way to pull and push the clasps of her bra. It was so inconvenient. If he didn't get the thing off in the next ten seconds, he was going to cut the damned thing off with the nearest kunai he could find.

But then, after moments of fumbling, Sakura's breasts bounced happily, free of its constraints. Itachi, positively giddy (although he didn't show it), threw the damned contraption over his shoulder, not caring where it landed or if he would find it later. In fact, it would be better if it was never found again.

Itachi rejoiced. He buried his face into the soft, creamy skin of her breasts and groaned. Absolutely heavenly. He heard a low groan. Was that him? His lips and tongue roved over the twin mounds. Mewls from Sakura filled the air as he kissed and licked all over, but carefully avoided one spot. Her nipples. They had hardened and distended almost painfully. Sakura was going out of her mind, needing something to relieve the pressure.

Satisfied with his torment, Itachi finally gave her rosy buds the attention they needed. Itachi gave one careful lick, waiting for a reaction from the woman beneath him. A shudder. It was something, but not what he was looking for. He bit down lightly on one and began to suckle it like a babe, swirling his tongue around the bud viciously. Sakura's heard her heartbeat ringing in her ears and her own labored breathing. Unconsciously, she arched into him, pressing her soft breasts into his face.

The Uchiha paused and inhaled sharply.

He was going to do this. He was going to see it through to the very end. He would not come early. Uchiha men did not come early.

Sakura caught the expression on her lover's face and imprinted it in her mind. Itachi's eyes smoldered, threatening to melt her; his teeth were gritted as if he were in some sort of battle with himself; his brow furrowed in concentration. She giggled.

It was a rare occasion when the Uchiha heir looked so vulnerable. Sakura was drunk with power, knowing she was the only one who could make the Almighty Uchiha Itachi feel and look this way.

Itachi noted her giggle. What did she think was so funny? This called for punishment.

The Uchiha moved lower and lower, dragging kisses from her breasts down to the flat plane of her belly. Sakura felt the snap of elastic against her hips and then suddenly gasped as she felt air come into contact with her lower regions.

"I really liked those ones."

"Yes, I could tell," Itachi rasped, drinking in the sight of the rosette's exposed sex. She was dripping wet for him. "I'll buy you another." His tongue dragged up along the soft flesh of her inner thighs, enjoying her blatant vocal reactions. He kissed at the apex of her thighs, where her legs met her groin and reveled in the sweet, tangy taste that was Sakura.

Sakura couldn't breathe, couldn't see. Her lover was teasing her, tormenting her and she knew it. At this point, Itachi was in total control of her body and she wouldn't be able to do anything to stop him. Or urge him on. And so, it had been completely pointless when she tangled her fingers in his ink black locks and attempted to pull him closer. Totally and utterly useless.

Her clit had peeked out of its little hood, glistening with the fluids leaking from her opening. Itachi pressed his tongue onto it, relishing in the desperate mewls that came from his lover. His hand moved to grip a quivering thigh, stilling her squirms. She began to mindlessly buck her hips against him in search of relief. Her clit was drawn into Itachi's mouth. With a single finger, he pushed past her folds. Sakura let out a strangled cry, her body shaking and trembling.

A sole finger pushed past her moist outer lips and stroked her inner folds, slowly and torturously. Sakura mewled and squirmed in anticipation. Her inner muscles clenched around nothing, waiting, just waiting for something to penetrate her. Her hands had fisted in his hair, pulling him closer with the inhuman strength he possessed. There was no resistance now. Suddenly, the two digits thrust inside of her hard. A loud moan rose up from the back of Sakura's throat.

They had entered with ease, coated with the copious amounts of Sakura's own fluids. Itachi kept the entire length of his fingers inside her, allowing her inner walls to grip and clench around the long appendages. After she had relaxed slightly, the fingers slowly pumped in and out of her tight hole.

It was incredible. Despite the numerous times Itachi had done this to her, Sakura still found immense pleasure in all of his actions. It was the fact that he was unpredictable and left her guessing. All she could do was thrust wildly against him as he tortured her.

"Ahh! Ohh … Itachi…" Sakura's head lolled back and forth on the sofa cushions, her pink locks, glistening with sweat and sticking to her face. Her mouth was open in a pretty little "O," her cheeks tinted with a hot red.

"More…" Itachi smirked against her pink bud and added not one, but two fingers. She was getting difficult to restrain. They plunged into her to the knuckles, harder and harder each time. The kunoichi writhed and moaned under his delicate care, whimpering, mewling. Her muscles clenched tight around his fingers and the Uchiha sensed she was close to climax.

Sakura's emerald eyes were glazed over with lust. Her breathing hitched in her throat as tiny whimpers and moans escaped from her mouth. Pangs of heat shot straight to her loin and radiated all throughout her body. There was a tingling, tight feeling in her womb and she felt as if she were teetering off the edge of a cliff, just waiting to be pushed off, waiting for sweet release.

So Itachi brought her off the edge. The pink nub that was her clit was taken into his mouth and sucked mercilessly. He curled his fingers inside of her, letting the tips of his fingers drag along the top of her core with each thrust. With his free hand, he pressed down on her stomach, both restraining her and forcing her walls to clench against Itachi's fingers.

Her reaction was immediate.

Arching her back, Sakura wailed as convulsions shook her body. Her brain was going into sensation overload and she couldn't take it. She bucked against him with wild abandon, pleasure washing over her expression. Her inner muscles clenched around him in a vice-like grip, contracting endlessly. Itachi could do nothing but groan at the unbearable tightness. A heat shot straight to his crotch. Fluids leaked open from the opening, coating Itachi's fingers deliciously.

The onyx eyed Uchiha continued to tease her, prolonging her climax for as long as he could. After tortuous minutes, Sakura's cries began to subside and her body relaxed, going limp. Itachi removed his fingers from her and sucked on her fluids, almost groaning at the wonderful taste. Itachi lifted her trembling body into his lap, cradling her head against his chest. He rocked her gently in his arms, planting kisses on the crown of her head and her glistening forehead.

"You know my body so well…" she murmured, nestling into her lover.

"Correction," he said, tightening his grip on her shoulders and hips. "I know _you_ so well."

Sakura maneuvered her head to get a good look at his smiling face and then kissed him full on the lips. This kiss, although lacking the crazed lust of minutes before, was packed with emotion and passion. She loved days like this. A day where she could spend quality time with her boyfriend, her lover and simply relax. There were no work-related matters to think about, no stress weighing her down. Team 7 didn't bother her and her girl-friends knew _exactly _how she spent her free time.

"Do you still have energy?" Itachi hands were no longer on the pinkette. His hips were slightly raised and Sakura heard the sound of fabric rustling as he twisted out of his boxers.

Sakura flipped back her pink locks and smirked deviously. "You underestimate me." Itachi grinned back. Taking hold of one leg, he shifted the kunoichi so that her knees were planted on the couch on either side of his thighs. In simpler terms: straddling him. Her arms swung around his neck. His erect member nudged against her core, which was already dripping with her arousal.

He cocked his head and tilted an eyebrow slightly. She flashed a smile at him.

"It seems I was," he growled. Itachi pushed the tip of his member past her folds, but did not go any further. Sakura gasped, needing and feeling more and grinded against him desperately. However, her actions were to no avail. The Uchiha gripped her hips tightly, leaving no room for movement.

"Cut the foreplay, Itachi!" she growled, dropping her forehead onto his shoulder and shuddering. Itachi rejoiced.

In one swift movement, he sheathed himself inside her fully, vocally expressing his joy in her warmth and tightness. Sakura wailed, spasming her inner muscles around Itachi's thick length.

"Hang on for the ride." The Uchiha loosened his grip on her and let her grind into him freely. She was slow in her motions, agonizingly slow. Her hips raised slowly and were brought down equally slowly. Sakura enjoyed the feeling of penetration, clenching and spasming around his length gleefully. She rolled her hips in circles, letting his length touch every inch of her.

Itachi was trembling. If she didn't speed up, he was planning on carrying out his plan of ropes, blindfolds and a weekend of sin. In no way would it be vanilla, either.

"Sakura…" he groaned as she found a rhythm, bouncing and clenching him hard. Sakura was riding him with wanton abandon, her pink mane tossed back about her shoulders. Her breath escaped in little gasps, her mouth open to let out a constant moan. She had lost all ability to think long ago. She was unbelievably tight, despite the numerous times they've had sex, and held him tightly.

Uchiha loved it. He loved seeing his woman like this, her usual strict façade brought down to reveal the sensual minx underneath.

"Itachi!"

"What was that, love?"

She gritted her teeth. Bastard wanted her to beg. "Just … Ahh! Itachi! Come on…"

"You need to tell me what you want." Was he smirking? Yes he was, the dam smug man! Itachi began to meet her thrusts with his own, bucking his hips upwards the moment she pushed downwards. The increased pressure made Sakura cry out. She was close, oh so close. But not yet. She was close yet so painfully far that damn it, she'd lose the pride, if only for a minute.

"Ahh yes! Itachi, please-! More... Harder."

"Good girl."

Itachi brought his hand down to where they were connected and pressed down on her swollen clit. She screamed and arched, pressing her pert breasts against him, dragging her hardened nipples across his chest.

He increased the pressure on the glistening nub, rolling it between his thumb and pointer. She wailed and clung to his shoulders as if her life depended on it. Her nails were digging into his flesh, threatening to leave him with crescent scars later. Her body began to convulse as she was overcome with pleasure.

"Itachi… I'm gonna … I-!" she gasped, unable to vocalize clearly. The pleasure was almost painful, building up within her agonizingly slow. Heat coiled in her belly tightly. She needed release and she needed it now. "Itachi! I… I…"

Her movements were taken over by Itachi's hands as they dug into her hips tightly, definitely leaving bruises for the morning. He lifted her up, leaving only the tip of his length inside of her. She shuddered at the loss of contact.

In one swift motion, he brought her down hard on him, thrusting upwards as he went.

Spots of white exploded in Sakura's vision. She heard a scream – was that her? All she could concentrate on was the man inside of her, holding her shaking body to his own. She shuddered violently.

Itachi let out a strangled groan as her inner muscles clenched down on him tensely, milking him for all he was worth. With a grunt, he thrust upwards once more, releasing his hot seed deep into her.

Finally, Sakura relaxed, sitting in her lover's lap.

"That was fun," she whispered, kissing his cheek.

Itachi smiled softly at her and said, "Do you want to take a shower?" The kunoichi caught the devious tone in his voice and grinned, dashing to the bathroom. The Uchiha stalked after her like a predator after prey.

_God damn, I love her._

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Naruto made their way back to Ichiraku Ramen wordlessly. Kakashi was already there, waiting lazily on the bar stool, reading his Icha Icha books. When the two came into his line of vision, he looked up and crinkled his visible eye at them.<p>

"Yo!" Then he noticed there was only two. "Where's Sakura?"

Sasuke and Naruto shared a meaningful look.

"Are you two so incompetent that you can't retrieve your teammate? Should I go there and fetch her myself?"

"No!" Sasuke shouted.

Kakashi raised a brow at him. Strange… Then he looked to Naruto for answers. The blonde dobe merely grinned and did a pelvic thrust.

"…Oh."

* * *

><p><strong>This took me a while. Strangely, the only times I have good ideas are when I'm semi-conscious. In other words, after I've just woken up or just before I go to bed. No wonder my sleep schedule is so skewed. <strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I don't know what it is, but I just enjoy putting Sasuke into uncomfortable situations. ^^**


End file.
